Togruta
Evolved from pack creatures, Togrutas are effective hunters and work well in large groups. Togruta society considers overt independence a sign of mild deviance and consequently discourages individuality. Paradoxically, Togrutas who rise to positions of prominence generally do so by judiciously exercising their individualism. Outsiders see this as a sign of the ongoing social evolution of the Togruta people. All Togrutas are marked by colorful skin patterns, a holdover from their days as dangerous, stalking predators. The wild scrublands of their homeworld are covered with meter-high Turu-grass, which is red on one side and white on the other. Primitive Togrutas would slink through the Turu-grass using their highly developed sense of space and distance to encircle unsuspecting herbivores. Togrutas are commonly (and mistakenly) believed to be venomous - another holdover from their primitive ancestors. In truth, Togrutas are not poisonous, and they have no idea how that rumor arose. Their eating habits might have something to do with it: Togrutas who enjoy devouring Thimiars - small rodents native to Shili - use their sharp incisors to quickly and painlessly kill their meals before partaking. To a non-Togruta, the little creature's death throes could appear as though it had been poisoned by the Togruta's bite. In reality, these are just postmortem muscle spasms. 'Personality' As noted above, Togruta society discourages independence, and yet many Togrutas have gained power and prestige through individuality. Togrutas are social, forthright, perceptive, and attentive. 'Physical Description' Striped, curved horns rise from the top of a Togruta's head. The Togruta call these horns Montrals. Montrals are hollow and form and extrasensory organ capable of sensing movement of physical objects around them within a scope of up to 25 meters (82 feet). The montrals of a Togruta grow taller with age: in adolescence, they look like mere bumps on the head, but they jut high above the head by adulthood. A pari of darker-striped head-tails (similar to a Twi'lek lekku) frame an oval face set with black penetrating eyes and grayish lips. A Togruta's face features elaborate red and white patterns. Vertical red and white stripes adorn the Togruta's chest, back, arms, and legs. Togruta adults stand between 1.5 and 1.9 meters tall. 'Alien Type: Lekkupoid' Lekkupoids are species which have one or more Lekku (singular Lek), also referred to as head-tails. Lekku are long, fleshy appendages that protrude from the heads of such creatures. To date, only two known species throughout the galaxy are classified as Lekkupoids: Twi'leks and Togruta. Togrutas have three lekku: two to the front, falling over the chest, and one thicker lek that was centered at the rear base of their skull. Male Togrutas front two lekku are shorter than those of the females. The color of a Togruta's lekku is determined by their DNA, and they grow as their wearer matures. In adolescence, the head-tails extend only slightly past the collarbone, but can reach below the waist by adulthood. 'Homeworld' Shili , a temperate wilderness planet located in the Expansion Region. The Togrutas live in small communities hidden beneath forest canopies or tucked away in hidden valleys. 'Language' Togrutas speak and read Togruti, an ornate language that incorporates trills, long vowel sounds, subtle head-tail tremors, and native idioms with elements of Basic. 'Example Names' *Ahsoka Tano *Ashla *Creev Zrgaat *Dyani Zaan *Jir Taalan *Qusak Laal *Shaak Ti *Vika Saaris 'Age in Years' *Child (1 - 11) *Young Adult (12 - 17) *Adult (18 - 54) *Middle Age (55 - 75) *Old (75 - 94) *Venerable (95+) 'Adventurers' Strong-willed Togrutas who exhibit too much independence find life on Shili constricting and leave their homeworld to "hunt among the stars." Togruta adventurers can belong to any class, although nobles, scouts, soldiers, and Force Adepts are the most common. 'Togruta Species Traits' 'Faction Affiliations' Category:Species Category:Alien Type: Lekkupoid